Madness in Rivendell
by Elven Maiden1
Summary: story abut me and my friends. *laughing* it's funny.... iwrote it a while ago...... like a year ago!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This story is a bit funny, in a twisted sort of way. (LOL Sammy! Kind of like your story) My friend Sam, Katy, Lauren, Meg and of course, Katelin and Nat are in it. If you haven't read Sam's awesome story (Sammy- Awwww) then you should read it before you read mine. (how's that for support Sammy) Itts kind of like a sequeal, look alike to Sam's story. (Sam- I liked it SO much. I just had too!) First of all, I would like to state that I am NOT, I repeat NOT going to drool in this story. (LoL) Here it goes! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Legolasssss Greenleafffff." Nicole dragged out the letters of his name. Nicole upside down on a rather poufy bed, in the lovely city of Rivendell. Her friend Sammy, stood sparring with the bedpost.  
  
"Get over it Nicky! He doesn't like YOU!" Sam snickered using her sword against the bed post.  
  
"You never know!" Nicole shouted back at her angrily.  
  
"Just get OVER it!" Sam screamed tossing her sword out a window.  
  
"Well." Nicole hesitated, trying to think of a worthy remark. "Pippin thinks your UGLY!"  
  
Thus, the scrabble began.  
  
When Lauren walked into Nicole's and Sam's Elvish Bedroom she saw the two of them trying to knock each others brains out. Lauren immediately began to laugh. Nicole and Sam looked up, startled to see what the horrendous sound was.  
  
"What are you fighting over now." Lauren laughed. "Your little 'boyfriends'?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Give me a BREAK!" Lauren shouted. "You can't be serious?!?!" Sam and Nicole looked at each other in despair. They began slapping each others faces. Lauren sighed and left the room.  
  
One hour later..  
  
Sam and Nicole were too weak to slap each other anymore. At that, they both apologized and huggled. At that moment Legolas and Pippin walked in the room.  
  
Nicole quickly made her way over to Legolas. As she was hugging him Sam kicked her out of the way. Nicole went flying across the room and slammed with a large 'THUNK' into the wall.  
  
"OUCH!" Nicole whimpered. "YOU BRAT! I'm going to get you for this!"  
  
Sammy snickered as she began hugging Pippin.  
  
"That hurt." Nicole emphasized the word "A LOT!"  
  
At that Sam began hugging both Pippin and Legolas.  
  
"Ladies." Legolas shouted. "There will be dinner tonight and WE shall be yon escorts." He nodded to them and he and Pippin scampered out of the room quickly.(wonder why?)  
  
Nicole and Sam shrieked excitedly and began jumping up and down and dance all around the room the room happily.  
  
Once again Lauren entered the room. Looking around nervously she stuttered, "Am I missing something?" She blinked and left the room with an awkward look on her face.  
  
Katy then tiptoed into the room. She looked around at Nicole and Sam dancing, so she immediately started dancing also. Sam and Nicole ran out of energy and dropped to the floor.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What were we dancing about?" asked Katy.  
  
"Who are you going with to the dinner?" Sam said ignoring Katy's question.  
  
"Sam." Answered Katy.  
  
Sam and Nicole blasted out with laughter. "Are you SERIOUS?!?" asked Nicole, still laughing. "He's married!"  
  
"Oh." Katy said with surprise. "Maybe he filed for divorce.  
  
"Erm. Maybe he filed for divorce!" Sammy still laughing insanely.  
  
"Is there such thing in Middle Earth?" Nicole said, giggling.  
  
"I don't know." Katy mumbled, slightly annoyed that her date was supposedly "married".  
  
"Maybe he isn't married yet.' Said Sammy still laughing over the fact that Katy was going with Sam.  
  
"Guess who I have for a date?" Nicole boasted. "Legolasssss Greenleaffff!" At this Nicole began dancing around the room once again.  
  
Lauren entered. "Your lucky." She said frowning. "At least you got someone good looking!" Lauren looked upset. "The REST OF US GOT BUFFOONS!"  
  
"Who did you get?" Katy asked Lauren.  
  
"Merry." Lauren sighed. "I wish I got someone more sophisticated and a few feet taller. And not a stupid hobbit person." Lauren muttered. "Buffoons."  
  
This time the three girls burst out laughing. Sam stood there and blinked. She realized they were saying about poor Pippin.  
  
"Pippin isn't a buffoon!" Sam said protesting. "Okay.Maybe he is a bit clumsy, I am too! Who isn't! But he isn't a BUFFOON!" Sammy looked at them with a death glare.  
  
"Okay." Lauren said. "Some.err..Two of us have buffoons for dates."  
  
Pippin and Merry walked in the room lugging a huge package. Wiping his brow, Merry grinned at Lauren, which caused the rest to snicker slightly. "It's for you ladies." He and Pippin exited casting a few curious glances at the box.  
  
It said- To Sammy the Wise, Nicole the Elf, Lauren the Tree, and the Hyperactive Katy.  
  
"Hey!" Katy screamed. "I'm not HYPER!" The others just started at her momentarily. "Wait.Maybe I am." She blinked and frinned. "COOL! I'm hyper!" Katy started jumping from the bed to the ground.  
  
Lauren raised an eyebrow and kicked the box.  
  
"OUCH!" shouted the box.  
  
"COOL!" Katy said. " I always wanted a talking box! Can we keep it?"  
  
The box said - FRAGILE in english, elvish, Spanish, Swedish, French, and Turkish.  
  
"Lets OPEN it!" Nicole shouted.  
  
As they were opening the box Katy was still jumping on and off the bed. They ripped the box open and a head popped out.  
  
"AHGGGG!" Sam screamed and jumped into Nicole's arm. "It's ALIVE!!!!" 


	2. oh no auhh

A/N- Hope you liked it so far. Here's chapter 2!  
  
"Meghan!" Nicole shouted as she dropped Sam on her butt.  
  
"Owies!" Sam said.  
  
"What ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Nicole screamed.  
  
"Shhh." Said Meg.  
  
"But."  
  
"Shh." Meg said again.  
  
"Now we have to tell them you're here!" shouted Katy.  
  
"Okay." Meghan said. "But be nice about it. I know you Katy. I know what you did last night."  
  
"You do?" Katy said aghast.  
  
"No..Not really." Meghans said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can go tell them I'm here now." Meghan said.  
  
"Aie Aie Captain!" Katy saluted.  
  
2 hours later..  
  
"Hey Megz. Did you find out who you are going to dinner with?" Sammy asked.  
  
"I WANTED to go by myself but."  
  
"So WHO are you going with?" Sammy demanded.  
  
"Okay..I'll tell you.."  
  
Silence.  
  
"SO! Who are you going with? Tell me!" Sam whined.  
  
"Gandalf." muttered Meg.  
  
"WHO?" Nicole screamed.  
  
"GANDALF!" Meghan shouted.  
  
"Better then who I am going with." Lauren said.  
  
"I don't even like Lord of the Rings!" Said Meg. "IT SUCKS!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Sammy and Nicole almost immediately attacked Meg.  
  
"Ouch" Meg said.  
  
Pippin, Legolas, Sam, Merry and Gandalf walked into the room.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet?" Pippin spoke to the girls.  
  
"Give us a minute to get changed!" they screamed. "We'll meet you in 20 minutes!" They kicked the guys out of their room.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"Are you ready YET?" shouted Gandalf pounding his staff against the door.  
  
Inside.  
  
"Done!" Lauren said with a smile.  
  
Lauren was wearing a lovely elven silk dress. It was a light purple and had a lacy fringe around the cuffs and neck. She was wearing a silver necklace with a amythest gem on it. Her hair was up in an elegant French braid.  
  
Meghan was wearing a dark green dress. It was a beautiful cashmere dress that had a ribbing around the waist. It had a silver fringe around, giving her a mysterious look. Her hair was up in a perfect bun.  
  
Katy was wearing a red silk dress. It had a slit down the left side, and had a black cashmere fringe. Katy's hair was down, it's dark color with red tips mixing gently on her shoulders.  
  
Sammy was wearing a blue dress. The bodice was a dark blue. One skirt of the dress was the same dark blue, but there was a light fabric over it in a pretty pastel blue. Sammy was wearing a silver choker . Her oaken colored hair was in braided French pigtails.  
  
Nicole was wearing a dark pink dress with a silk pink fringe. Her dress had the slitted layer effect and looked very nice. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a silver bracelet. She also was wearing her One Ring on the chain around her neck.  
  
"OKAY!" Lauren said frantically. "Lets GO!"  
  
"Or we'll be late!" She said again.  
  
"Oh Legolas.I'm ready!" Nicole said in a romantic voice.  
  
"Ohhh." Sammy said mocking her. Nicole gave Sammy a hard slap on the arm.  
  
"I'm ready too!" Meg said.  
  
"Give me a sec!" said Katy. She was trying to stuff her feet in the small elven shoes. "These shoes are too SMALL!" Katy complained.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Lauren said, sighing as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on." Nicole said anxiously.  
  
"I wonder what type of food will be there?" Lauren asked as they headed towards the door.  
  
"Probably fancy food." Meghan said answering Lauren's question.  
  
Nicole opened the door.  
  
"What took you so long?" Pippin said in his funny accent. (Sammy- FUNNY AcCENT?!?! FUNNY ACCENT?!?! IT"S NOT FUNNY NICOLE WESTBROOK! It's CUTE and DARLING and ADORABLE AND.Ahem..I'll shut up now.)  
  
Sammy pushed past Nicole and Meghan and gave Pippin a hug.  
  
Nicole rammed past Meghan. Meghan stumbled and almost fell to the floor. Nicole went over to Legolas. She was ready to kiss him on the cheek but since she couldn't reach she gave him a hug instead.  
  
Meg, Katy, and Lauren walked over to their dates slowly and reluctantly. They all started off down the hall.  
  
"Be seated by your date." Gandalf said in his booming voice once they reached the hall.  
  
"COOL!" Meghan said. " I get to sit in a throne! I'm a princess!"  
  
"You suck." Sammy said in return.  
  
"Thanks." Meghan said as she sat down next to Gandalf with a grin on her face. Gandalf clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. (Hogwarts anyone?) Not fancy food but junk food. Food like cookies, pizza, tacos, mozzarella sticks, and there was even a lobster on Nicole's plate.  
  
Legolas grabbed a cheeseburger and dug in. Nicole did the same.  
  
"Yum." Legolas said munching on the cheeseburger. "What do you call these?"  
  
"Cheeseburgers" replied Nicole as she was also munching on food.  
  
Meanwhile Katy was on the table singing her pizza song. IT went like this.  
  
Hey Pizza Hey Pizza I like the pizza that I chew Hey pizza If I would I would be you You're the one and only pizza With the one and only taste You know how to make my day. Pizzas greattt! Pizza. It's more then good.. It's GREEEEAT!  
  
Katy sung this song over, and over, and over again dancing on the table with her mouth full.Eventually everyone had the song stuck in her head.  
  
After dinner they returned to their rooms with their dates. Pippin gave Sammy a kiss. Legolas bent down and also gave Nicole a kiss.  
  
"Oh la la!" said Sammy as Nicole fainted.  
  
"Should we pick her up?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nah..She's okay." Sammy said.  
  
Meg, Katy, and Sam stepped over Nicole and into the hallway and Sammy shut the door on Nicole  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
"SAMMY! LET ME IN!" Nicole repeated. Sammy woke with a start. Looking around groggily.  
  
"What do you want?" Sammy mumbled.  
  
"Let me in or I'll kill you!" Nicole screamed.  
  
"Okay" Sammy said as she stumbled out of bed.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Legolas shouted from down the hallway.  
  
"Hold that thought." Nicole said grinning. "Brb..I mean..err.. Be right back.."  
  
"EKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Some one shouted in the room. 


End file.
